


Dr Suess Poetry of Poetry Collection

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [38]
Category: Dr Suess, Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss, The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry of Poetry, What is my life at this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to ff.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Cat in the Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net

He was long, he was tall, he was bendy; he was thin.  
He had a hat full of fun; with fun you can win.  
He bounded into the house with a massive smile,  
He made himself right at home; then stayed for a while.  
Our mother was away so he gave out a shout,  
“Thing 1, Thing 2 come have fun while Mother is out.”  
The popped out of thin air; identical and small  
With mischievous grins and hardly 3 feet tall  
From nowhere they came, the saw, then they wrecked the house.  
Crazy and childish they even scared away the mouse.  
There was nothing in our power to make them stop.  
We trapped them with nets, out of the way they’d hop.  
So we shouted and we pleaded, got down and begged.  
The Cat sat and did nothing but still we were out-legged.   
Then into the house came a mysterious crate.  
I wanted to explore but that would have to wait.  
The house was a wreck; curtains, plates – we were tied up.  
The crockery was smashed not one single good cup.  
Our fish was talking, crying, moaning in despair.   
My sister had cake mix on her dress and her hair.  
We untangled ourselves and took off her net,  
And put the key from the crate onto our pet.  
The Things were ecstatic –their element was fun.  
Outside the dull, rainy day had started to sun.  
Thing 1 took our dog, threw him out of the window.  
‘Stop,’ had no effect, dog landed where the grass grew.  
The Cat was alarmed when he saw the lock was gone,  
The effects of what had happened began to dawn.  
The dog and lock had to be found – that much was clear.  
Although he could be anywhere; city or pier  
We searched through neighbourhoods, the house and all the streets.  
All the usual places, where he sleeps, where he eats  
We searched for hours before we found our target.  
So we took the dog home and what a sight we met.  
The mother of all messes had destroyed our home.  
Our stuff was flying, shoes, jackets, TV and comb.  
We had to close the crate and we had to quickly.  
Sally was blown away; it was all down to me.  
I put the lock on the crate and closed the lid.  
House was such a mess and I was only a kid.  
Cat was shooed out of the house; we’d had too much fun.   
Sally was with me; I wasn’t the only one.  
We were both prepared to tidy and take the blame.  
That was why the cat returned with another game.  
As we had both learned from our personal mistakes  
So we righted the house and cupcakes we did bake.  
Then into our spotless home our mother walked in.  
Gone was the Cat who was as tall as he was thin.   
Our Mother looked around and gave out this smile.   
“A cleaner house there never was for a whole mile.  
So what did you guys, really do while I was gone?”  
If it’s so right to tell the truth, they would not wrong


	2. Horton the Elephant

Horton the Elephant was fat and round.   
Horton the Elephant, chased out of town.  
Horton the Elephant: loyal and just.   
Horton the Elephant protected dust.   
Horton the Elephant: slow, sturdy legs.   
Horton the Elephant sat on an egg.  
Horton the Elephant, believed in Whos.   
But the real question is; what about you?


	3. JoJo the Who

Jojo was simply one of a kind,

For Jojo had a rather marvellous mind

And oh! All the things you would find,

If you were to look inside Jojo’s mind.

 

Jojo was rather small,

But his imagination was tall.

His fun was also his fall,

And then life wasn’t a ball.

 

In Who, dad was #1.

In a land with a splendid sun,

One could never have too much fun.

But happiness cannot have its run.

 

In ways Jojo was an only child,

Excitement was not mild.

Imagination runs wild,

For Jojo is only a young child.


End file.
